


Take Me To Your Heart

by dinosaursmate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BEWARE - Rick Astley references, Blow Jobs, Brief Pokemon Go reference, Brief mentions of Liam - Freeform, Drunk Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Harry is a struggling actor, I mean I guess it's fluffy? A bit?, M/M, Night Bus AU, Rimming, Sleepy Harry, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Who am I kidding? Like I'd write something that isn't fluffy, brief spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/pseuds/dinosaursmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry blinked at him for a second, and shit, they made eye contact.<br/>“Never gonna give, never gonna give…” the man sang, pointing at Harry to sing the next line. “Come on, curly!”<br/>Harry wasn’t sure whether or not to indulge him. He just wanted to go back to sleep, but he knew from experience that sometimes, ignoring lively drunks did not make the problem go away.<br/>“Give you up.” Harry replied, before laying his head back against the window and closing his eyes.<br/>“Yeah!” The man cried, and to Harry’s despair he sat down next to him. “Had a good night?”<br/>“I’ve been working.” Harry mumbled, eyes still closed.<br/>“Oh. I’ve got a few days off at the moment, so just been out with my mates. I’m Louis, by the way.”<br/>---<br/>London Night Bus AU where all Harry wants to do is sleep, but he has a drunk man singing at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a Rick Astley song title. I've never heard the song. LOL.
> 
> HUGE thank you to [Steph](http://mommotommo.tumblr.com/) for holding my hand through this and being a caring and nurturing Beta!! 
> 
> The beginning bit is based on something I witnessed [on](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) a London bus, I'll tell the story afterwards!

He had to run, but he _ just  _ managed to catch his bus. Good thing, too. If he’d had to wait the half an hour until the next one came, he’d scream. He’d spent so much valuable time waiting at Trafalgar Square for his night bus over the past few months; he’d finally managed to time leaving work perfectly to catch the bus but the bloody thing must be running early.

Harry settled himself into his favourite seat; back of the bus on the lower deck. He tucked himself into the corner, head resting on the cold glass. Sitting right by the engine, he was grateful for the extra warmth; it was November, after all, and starting to turn bitterly cold, particularly since it was past three in the morning. He  _ hated _ working late shifts in the winter. Or early shifts. Any shifts that caused him to be outside in the cold and dark were a big no-no, basically.

He was particularly tired tonight; he’d worked a double shift and hadn’t had a day off in eleven days. He wasn’t expecting a particularly busy bus journey, it being a Tuesday night, so he let himself drift off, his body and mind by now accustomed to the bumps and vibrations of a London night bus.

He was rudely and abruptly woken what could’ve been seconds or hours later; someone was singing loudly to Rick Astley. A glance outside informed Harry they were only at Tottenham Court Road.

“ _ Never gonna give you up _ ,” the voice rasped, “ _ never gonna let you down… _ ”

Harry lifted his head, blearily looking towards the middle of the bus. A pretty, compact man was swaying his hips, trying to balance himself as the bus pulled away from the curb. His tiny movements screamed with flamboyance, probably mostly due to how drunk he was.

Harry blinked at him for a second, and  _ shit _ , they made eye contact.

“ _ Never gonna give, never gonna give… _ ” the man sang, pointing at Harry to sing the next line. “Come on, curly!”

Harry wasn’t sure whether or not to indulge him. He just wanted to go back to sleep, but he knew from experience that sometimes, ignoring lively drunks did not make the problem go away.

“Give you up.” Harry replied, before laying his head back against the window and closing his eyes.

“Yeah!” The man cried, and to Harry’s despair he sat down next to him. “Had a good night?”

“I’ve been working.” Harry mumbled, eyes still closed. 

“Oh. I’ve got a few days off at the moment, so just been out with my mates. I’m Louis, by the way.”

Harry cracked one eye open to see Louis holding a hand out; Harry sighed, admitting defeat and sitting upright. 

Harry wasn’t born and bred in London, hailing from a place where people spoke to each other on public transport. His time in London, however, had accustomed him to the local etiquette of absolutely not talking to strangers; he sighed, slightly impatient, glancing down at Louis’ outstretched hand. He shook it.

“Harry.”

“Great name.” Louis nodded earnestly. 

“Thanks.” Harry mumbled, cracking a tiny smile at Louis’ enthusiasm. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he realised he’d left Pokemon Go running. An egg was ready to hatch; he tapped the screen and Louis’ eyes darted to the screen.

“What level are you on?!” He asked excitedly. “I’m only on fourteen. My mate Stan is on 27. Can you believe that?! Twenty seven!”

“Yeah, I’m on 22.”

“What hatched?”

“Hm? Oh, fucking Zubat.” Harry yawned. “What a waste.”

“I hatched a Magikarp yesterday. Worst thing ever.”

“Yeah, but…” Harry said, turning towards Louis. “You should always try and catch Magikarp. You need four hundred candies to evolve it. And if you hatch one you get a lot of candies.”

“Really?”

Harry nodded, betraying a slight grin at Louis’ intense concentration and wonder. His eyelids were heavy from alcohol, trying to pay as much attention as possible as Harry showed him how to catch a tricky Pokemon. When he successfully caught a high level Jynx on his own phone, he nudged Harry and thanked him.

“No problem. Hey,” Harry smiled, “Where are you getting off?”

“Oh, I’m going all the way to Tottenham Hale.”

“Will you do me a favour?” Harry grinned charmingly, tilting his head. “I’m a bit sleepy, think I’m gonna have a quick snooze. Will you wake me up when we get to Archway?”

If there was one thing Harry was excellent at, it was using his charm. He could literally see it washing over Louis, his eyes softening and his mouth tilting into a smile. It was a skill that came in very handy, working in a bar.

“Yeah, no problem, Harry.” Louis nodded resolutely. “I’ve got you covered. Hey, do you want me to sing you to sleep?” He asked, his face lighting up, voice getting slightly louder. “ _ Never gonna give you up, never gonna let-” _

“Louis! Um,” Harry let out a small laugh, “you have a beautiful voice. Honestly, you do. But that’s not necessary.”

“Okay.” Louis whispered exaggeratedly. “Go to sleep, Harry, I’ve got you.”

“Thanks.” Harry said, closing his eyes and tucking himself back into the corner, leaning his head on the window. “Don’t steal my wallet.”

Louis let out a cute, soft laugh as Harry drifted off.

-

“Boys!” Harry stirred into consciousness with the uneasy feeling of someone standing over him. There was something pressing into his shoulder. “C’mon boys. End of the road.”

He lifted his head to see the bus driver standing over him, and looked to his left just in time to see Louis stirring, lifting his head from where it was resting on Harry’s shoulder. Harry glanced outside; Tottenham Hale.  _ Bastard. _

“Fuck!” Harry jerked upright.

“Oh my God.” Louis whined, stretching. “I feel asleep. I’m so sorry.”

The bus driver walked away, his job done. He climbed back into his cab and turned the lights off, and Louis lingered awkwardly as Harry stood up.

“You were supposed to wake me up at Archway.” Harry groaned.

“Shit.” Louis sighed. 

Harry followed Louis off the bus, glancing around the deserted bus station. He hurried to read the timetable for his bus.

“Okay, last one leaves at 4.” He sighed, pulling his phone out. “Well, bollocks. Eight minutes past four.”

“God, I feel so awful!” Louis said helplessly. “I mean, I’d drive you home if I wasn’t so pissed.”

Harry, annoyed, shook his head.

“It’s fine, I’ll um, get an Uber.”

“I’ll pay.” Louis said immediately, pulling his wallet out and pulling a face to find it empty save for a fiver. “Um-”

“Fifty minutes?!” Harry cried, staring at his phone. “Fuck that. Might as well just wait for first tube.”

“That’s not ‘til half five!”

“Fuck it if I’m gonna wait fifty minutes for an Uber and then pay fifteen quid for the privilege.”

“I told you, I’ll pay-”

“I’m waiting for the tube.” Harry said with finality, glancing at Louis, not sure why he was still there. 

“You can’t wait an hour and a half out here, you’ll freeze.” Louis said. “Look, I live literally less than a minute away. Come and wait in the warm?”

“Uh-”

“I’ll make you hot chocolate.” Louis said quickly. “I’m not a weirdo, I promise. It’s just ‘cause I’m pissed. My name’s Louis Tomlinson, look me up on Facebook, I’m not gonna rob you or murder you, or anything like that.”

Harry finally cracked a smile.

“Because those are hobbies you’d list on your Facebook?”

“I just meant,” Louis’ head wobbled on his neck, probably attempting to be sassy but drunkenly failing, “you can look me up and see I’m a normal person with friends and family and stuff.”

“Hm, yeah, okay.” Harry laughed. “Well, I would, but my battery is about to die. I’ll just have to take your word for it.”

“Better come to mine and charge your phone, too, then!”

“Full service, nice.” Harry grinned. “Lead the way, then.”

\-------

Louis tried his best to sober up as he led Harry up the road, approaching his flat. He was so glad Liam wasn’t home; he’d sworn to stop bringing random guys home, but this was different.

Louis was already coated in embarrassment regarding his behaviour. He could see now that all Harry had wanted to do was sleep on the bus, but Louis had just talked at him. Sang at him.  _ Oh God.  _

It had indeed been a while since Louis had brought home a cute boy and the flat was a bloody mess. He was a little too drunk to be as embarrassed as he probably would’ve been sober, and Harry seemed too tired to even notice; as Louis led him into the open plan living area, Harry made a beeline for the sofa and unceremoniously plonked himself down into the squashy, very worn sofa.

“Hot chocolate?” Louis asked.

“Mm?” Harry shrugged. “Yeah, sure.”

“Coming up.”

“Louis, thanks for this. Much warmer up here.”

Louis smiled over to him. He quite liked living above the hairdressers, particularly in the winter; it always seemed to be warm and the curious scent of hairdryers and perms that had long settled in the flat reminded Louis of his childhood, accompanying his Nan to get her hair done on a Saturday morning. He’d long become accustomed to the sounds of whizzing hairdryers and cackling women in the morning. And the girls always gave him haircuts on the cheap.

Harry was sitting upright on the sofa, his long legs stretched out in front of him. His arms were folded and he was dropping in and out of sleep, his long curls draping over his face. Louis smiled to himself, thanking God he wasn’t more pissed, because if he had been a little bit more drunk he might’ve come onto Harry. He was lucid enough to know it was a terrible idea; Harry had trusted that Louis was safe to come home with and be looked after (he was comfortable enough to let himself fall asleep in Louis’ home even, it would seem) and the last thing Louis wanted to do was betray a trust by making Harry feel like he’d lured him home, or something.

Louis made his way back to Harry, placing his hot chocolate on the coffee table and sitting down next to him on the sofa. Harry raised his eyebrows, forcing his eyes open wide.

“This really is very nice of you.” Harry said, voice slow and thick with fatigue. “You didn’t have to do this. You are completely forgiven for falling asleep.”

He beamed a sleepy smile and Louis had to force himself not to physically react; he settled for bumping his shoulder gently into Harry’s. Harry leaned forward to pick up his cup of hot chocolate.

“So... “ Harry took a sip, wincing from the heat of the drink. “You had a good night out?”

“Yeah, it was fun. Some of my mates were down from Donny.”

“Mm, I thought that was a Doncaster accent.” Harry smiled, proud of himself. “I’m from Cheshire, been down here for a couple of years, doing a shit job of making it as an actor.”

“Oh!” Louis said, giggling, internally kicking himself for how bloody silly he sounded. He was never drinking again. “So when you’re a Hollywood heartthrob I can brag to people about the time I had you in my living room and fed you hot chocolate?”

“Well, for now you can brag about having that bloke from the background of an episode of Eastenders in your living room.”

“You should’ve stayed in Cheshire. You’d be perfect for Hollyoaks.”

“The acting in Hollyoaks is shit.”

“Yeah, but you’re pretty.” Louis giggled again;  _ stop fucking giggling. _ He was beginning to regret every bloody thing that came out of his mouth, until he saw Harry’s reaction, that was.

Harry was grinning so widely he was showing a ridiculous amount of teeth; he’d thrown his head sideways into the back of the sofa and was staring at Louis with soft eyes. Something stirred inside Louis and he was still far too inebriated to logically work out how to react in this moment.

“Yorkshire accents are my absolute favourite thing.” Harry said quietly. “Second only to blue eyes.”

His eyes were heavy with sleep but still managed to stare sharply at Louis, who felt himself flush slightly and was very aware his cheeks were not the only place that blood was rushing to. Was he supposed to compliment Harry back? Was he supposed to make a move? Thinking was hard.

Harry lay his head on Louis’ shoulder, making a content humming sound and yep, Louis was definitely a bit hard, if he was honest. His head was swimming and he closed his eyes, feeling Harry’s hair tickle his cheek.

“Harry.” He whispered. “We can’t fall asleep again.”

“‘M not asleep.” He mumbled back.

“I’m gonna get up.” Louis whispered back, gently pushing Harry away. 

“No.” Harry quietly whined. “Don’t leave me.”

“I’m only going over there.” Louis nodded to the kitchen as Harry sat up slightly and looked at him. “I’m not letting you miss that first tube.”

Louis laboriously tried to haul his tired body up onto his feet; Harry splayed a large hand across his stomach and pushed him back down, shifting in closer to him. Louis couldn’t decide if he felt uncomfortable or far too comfortable. Harry’s hand slowly slipped around his waist.

“I won’t fall asleep.” Harry protested.

“C’mon, babe. We both know that’s not true.”

“Hey.” Harry feebly protested. “I’m a man of my word.”

Louis  _ needed _ to get Harry’s arm away from his stomach because it was dangerously close to his crotch and he didn’t feel emotionally equipped to deal with the embarrassment of Harry noticing that he was hard. He put his hand on top of Harry’s, moving his arm away and he shifted his body towards Harry. Harry shifted himself too, and that gave Louis the opportunity to quickly place a small cushion on his lap. To be fair, that probably made it even more obvious, but at least Harry wouldn’t be able to see it. Louis then propped his elbow on the back of the sofa and Harry gently grasped Louis’ middle finger. Christ.

“Sorry to keep you up.” Harry said with a smirk.  _ Was he trying to be fucking funny? _ “Louis Tomlinson.”

“I’m starting to wonder which of us is the drunk, to be honest, Harry.”

Harry snapped his eyes open wide.

“I’m very tired.” He smiled lazily. “What’s the time?”

“Hm,” Louis pulled his phone out, “coming up to five. Your uber would be arriving soon if you’d ordered it.”

“Glad I didn’t, then.”

Louis sighed, looking at Harry helplessly. 

“Harry-”

“Wanna kiss you.”

Louis froze, staring at Harry without breathing. Harry took his silence as assent, closing the distance between them and brushing his lips against Louis’. A second later, Louis responded, slipping his fingers in the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck and savouring the taste of his own hot chocolate on Harry’s mouth. Harry pulled away, leaving Louis completely unsatisfied.

“Cool, thanks.” Harry smirked. “Gonna take a quick nap.”

Louis stared at him in disbelief as Harry closed his eyes, snuggling his head into the back of the sofa. Louis leaned over and stole a kiss, Harry’s mouth responding slightly and uttering a quiet  _ mmm _ . Louis admitted defeat, standing up and easing Harry down to lay on the sofa.

“I’ll get you up in a bit.”

Louis sighed heavily, watching Harry fidget and settling into the sofa. Louis draped the throw on the sofa over Harry and went into the kitchen to busy himself with quietly washing up and giving everything a bit of a wipe down. He consulted an online journey planner for tube times, splashed water on his face to keep himself awake and at half past five he kneeled on the floor in front of the sofa, placing a hand gently on Harry’s shoulder.

“Harry? Harry, the tube’s open now.”

“Mm.” Harry grumbled, giving no other indication he’d heard Louis.

“Come on, you can go home, finally.”

“Go back to sleep, babe.” Harry mumbled, screwing his face up but not opening his eyes. “Wanna sleep.”

“You wanna stay for a few more hours? Get some more sleep?” Louis asked quietly, and Harry hummed in agreement. “Okay, I’ll get you up in a bit. Do you need to be anywhere? Need me to set an alarm?”

“No.”

\-----

When he woke up, Harry was uncomfortable and hot. His back was killing him, and he found it difficult to sit up. He eventually managed, climbing to his feet and slowly stretching.

He glanced around him, his stomach sinking as memories flooded back. He was so  _ embarrassing _ when he was tired. He yawned, closing his eyes almost completely as he made his way to the hallway, unthinking as he pushed open the first door on the left.

He was startled and very, very embarrassed; he’d burst into Louis’ room, and as if that wasn’t bad enough, Louis was staring at him, dressed only in his pants and towel-drying his hair. 

“Shit! Sorry.”

“Morning, love.” Louis laughed.

Harry was beating himself up, really really beating himself up. He needed to leave this flat pronto before he humiliated himself any further. Shit. It was only when Louis cleared his throat that Harry realised he’d been just standing in the doorway, staring.

“Alright, seen something you like, Harry?!” Louis chided good naturedly. “If you’re looking for the bathroom, it’s the door opposite.”

“Oh, yeah, thanks.”

Harry slammed the door behind him, ushering himself into the bathroom and groaning loudly.

“Oh, Harry?” Louis’ laugh floated through the door. “Feel free to use anything you need. And the blue towel on the back of the door is clean.”

When Harry sheepishly emerged from the bathroom, uncomfortably tugging at his tight jeans that were sticking to him in the wrong places from the humidity of the shower, Louis was making tea in his tshirt and boxers.

“Feel better?” Louis asked.

“A bit.” Harry replied quietly. He leaned against the counter opposite Louis. “I’m really sorry.”

Louis smirked, folding his arms.

“It’s alright. I’m a secure man. In fact, I can take my top off if it’ll help reassure you.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Harry smiled. He was feeling a little smitten, if he was honest. “I’m also really embarrassed about my behaviour last night and wanted to apologise.”

“Well, me too. I’m such a silly drunk.”

“You were fine, Louis.” Harry reassured him; he planted on a charming smile, tilting his head slightly. “I get a bit ridiculous when I’m tired, I mean, I might as well have been drunk too. So, I’m sorry about…”

“About what?” Louis asked, trying hard to look innocent.

Louis was  _ enjoying _ this. Harry dropped his veil of charm and sighed thickly.

“Stop torturing me. I’m sorry I kissed you, I crossed a line that I would normally have the inhibition to respect. I find it hard to control my urges when I’m not in my right mind.”

“Your  _ urges,  _ eh?”

“Louis, I couldn’t possibly be any more embarrassed than I am, so stop trying.” Harry gave him a reluctant grin as he turned to walk back to the sofa. “Look, I’m gonna go.”

“No, no, okay, I’m sorry!” Louis scrambled over to where Harry was sitting down, pulling on his boots. “Don’t go.”

“Why?” Harry said, standing up.

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, pulling him against his body. Harry’s breath caught in his throat; he had come to terms with walking out of this flat and never seeing this beautiful, shapely, compact boy ever again, his impulses remaining unsatisfied. But now his chest was flush against Louis’, someone’s heart was beating wildly and Louis’ hand slipped around to the small of Harry’s back.

“I personally have no inhibitions, even when I’m sober.”

“Clearly.” Harry scoffed; Louis let out a little laugh. “You gonna kiss me, then?”

“That what you want is it, babe?” Louis said softly, and a chill ran all the way down Harry’s spine. He licked his lips in lieu of replying and slipped his fingers in the hair at the nape of Louis’ neck.

Louis’ face was so close to Harry’s that he could see the different shades of blue in his eyes which was, quite frankly, rather distracting. He was slightly self conscious about the fact he’d not brushed his teeth; he counted his lucky stars he’d found mouthwash in the bathroom cabinet. 

Louis finally pressed his lips against Harry’s. Louis hummed in pleasure and the sound vibrated through Harry’s body, settling in his toes and making him feel twitchy. 

“I love that you smell like me.” Louis told him quietly as he pulled away very slightly. “Would’ve been a bit weird if you’d used Liam’s shower gel.”

Harry had no clue who Liam was, but he didn’t really care about anything other than closing the gap Louis had put between their lips. He kissed Louis with vigour, using both his hands to keep him flush against his body and arching his crotch against Louis’, barely even realising he was doing it. He slid a hand down to the curve of Louis’ bum and pulled away from Louis’ mouth.

“This arse is my new favourite thing on earth.” Harry sighed, squeezing Louis’ bum cheek. It was delightful; the thin material of Louis’ boxers did nothing to dampen the feel of Harry’s middle finger sliding along the crack of Louis’ bum, pushing at the fabric with a slight pressure and causing Louis to let out a small gasp.

“Harry-”

“Think you’re getting a bit hard, Lou.” Harry remarked quietly, grinning.

“Can you fucking blame me?” Louis groaned, and then his hands were fumbling at Harry’s jeans, flicking open the button and pulling down the zip. “Anyway, you’re one to talk.”

He had a point; Harry shuddered as Louis’ hand ghosted past his erection, and his head dropped with a thud onto Louis’ shoulder as Louis groped at him.

“Jesus, Lou.” Harry breathed, turning his head slightly to mouth at Louis’ neck. He smelt very lightly of an aftershave Harry didn’t recognise but it put Harry in mind of early spring mornings, of walking the dog through dewy grass. Mad. And then his jeans were being tugged down, his body being quickly maneuvered and pushed down onto the sofa. 

When Louis was climbing onto him, Harry placed his hands on Louis’ thighs, which he was only just noticing were thick and toned, and framing Louis’ barely concealed cock. Once Harry locked eyes on it, he could barely tear his gaze away. 

“Talk to me, Louis.” He said quietly. “Talk to me in that lovely accent.”

Louis laughed, sounding a little bit shy.

“You’re so gorgeous, Harry.” Louis said, sounding soft and a little strained. It was absolutely delightful. “Bet you didn’t think this would happen when you got on that bus last night.”

“Not really.” Harry said, throwing his head back when Louis shifted slightly, brushing their erections against each other. “Although I was looking forward to a quick wank before bed.”

Louis snorted with amusement.

“Sorry you missed out.” He smirked, rocking his hips and bumping their crotches together again. “Shall I make it up to you, babe?”

“Louis, please.” Harry felt himself hanging off of every word out of Louis’ mouth, body anticipating his every move. “I’m so hard.”

“I can see that, love.”

Harry stared into Louis’ eyes as he dropped his hand down and palmed at his own erection briefly before Louis snatched the hand away, kissing the inside of Harry’s wrist. Finally,  _ finally, _ Louis shifted Harry’s boxers down over his cock and freed him; he was painfully hard, head glistening with precome. Louis swiftly wrapped his fingers around Harry’s shaft, moving his fist slowly at first, building up to a steady rhythm. They were kissing; wet and sloppy, punctuated with whimpers from Harry.

“You know when I first realised how attractive you are?” Louis asked, breathless, eyeing Harry with wonder as he started to suck on his own middle finger.

“When, Lou?” Harry replied, mouth still full, his eyes rolling back as Louis started to twist his wrist slightly. 

“When you started freaking out about missing the bus. You were so worked up, all scrunchy in the face and I just knew I wanted to fuck the stress out of you.”

Harry let out a moan from somewhere deep in his throat and Louis stilled his hand. Harry finally removed his finger from his mouth.

“Wanna eat you.” Harry mumbled; in one swift movement he pushed his hand down the back of Louis’ boxers, slipping his wet finger between his bum cheeks and pressing at his hole.

“Oh, fuck!” Louis cried in surprise and sheer pleasure. His hand tightened around the base of Harry’s cock as Harry stroked over his hole. “Okay, let’s go to my room.”

Louis pushed himself off Harry, quickly grabbing his hand and pulling him up and towards the bedroom. Harry scurried after him, cock bobbing as he ran, shuffling as fast as he could; his jeans were still pooled around his ankles and it was a bit difficult. When they got into the bedroom, Louis crowded Harry up against the wall and turned his attention to sucking a bruise into his neck and slipping his hands under Harry’s tshirt, finally pulling it off over his head. 

“Well, haven’t you got a nice little body.” Louis remarked, pulling away slightly and checking out Harry as he slipped his own tshirt off.

“Get your pants off, Lou.” Harry said breathlessly, pulling his boxers all the way down and pulling them off with his jeans. Louis obliged; then they were naked, and then Louis pressed himself against Harry once again, sucking and biting and licking at his mouth.

“You’re so,” Louis nipped at Harry’s earlobe, “fucking gorgeous, babe.”

Harry arched his body into Louis, pulling himself off the wall with the momentum and pushing Louis backwards towards his bed, planting loud kisses to his mouth as they walked. Louis lowered himself to the sheets and Harry stood over him.

“Lou,  _ please, _ can I eat you out?”

“Shit. Yeah.”

“Turn over, love.”

Louis promptly flipped over, shuffling up the bed a bit. Harry settled between Louis’ legs, breathing deeply for a few seconds to compose himself. He sucked kisses into Louis inner thighs, first the left and then the right, before nipping at Louis’ bum cheeks, making the boy twitch underneath him.

“Harry…” He whined, arching his back slightly and lifting his bum.

“Lou…” Harry slurred, peeking round Louis’ hip to look up at him. “I don’t mean to brag but I’m really good at this. So I’ve been told.”

“Fucking prove it, then, for God’s sake.”

Harry giggled with a bit of a smug undertone. He bit down hard on Louis’ right bum cheek, drawing profanities from him, placating him afterwards by licking over the teeth marks. He placed his big palms on Louis’ bum, pressing his thumbs between his cheeks and pulling them apart. He felt dizzy as he moved in close, letting out hot breaths on Louis’ hole and making him tremble. 

When Harry’s tongue first touched Louis, he let out such a loud, throaty moan that Harry’s own cock twitched with interest. It spurred him on; he teased Louis’ rim with tiny, brief licks before pressing his tongue flat and licking a stripe across his hole, sucking his thumb quickly and pushing just the tiniest bit of the tip inside Louis.

“Up on your knees, Lou.”

Louis obliged immediately, albeit slowly, pulling his lower half up onto his knees and propping his upper half on his forearms.

“Keep talking.” Harry said, repositioning himself. “Tell me how you’re feeling.”

“Well…” Louis croaked, having difficulty finding his words. “Feels so fucking good, Haz.”

“Mm?” Harry hummed as he kissed Louis’ rim, licking as he pushed the tip of his thumb back in. 

“Jesus, it’s like…” Louis let out a moan. “I’m fucking high. God, your fucking lips. And your  _ tongue. _ ”

Harry moaned loudly, as best he could with his mouth against Louis’ sensitive skin. He wanted to see Louis’ reaction and he was rewarded with a long string of mumbled, breathless profanities.

“Louis?” Harry mumbled in between darting his tongue in and out of Louis, “think you can come untouched, love?”

“Yeah. Gonna.”

And then Louis started rocking his hips backwards, fucking himself on Harry’s pointed tongue. Harry grabbed his hips, trying to still him but Louis was out of control, frantically trying to chase his pleasure and Harry pushed his face into Louis’ crack as close as he could manage.

The small moans Harry were emitting now were genuine; Louis was making all sorts of noises and Harry was unbelievably turned on. He reached down to palm at himself briefly; he’d wank himself off if he wasn’t so eager to focus all his attention on bringing Louis over the edge.

“Your arse is so fucking gorgeous.” Harry growled, getting carried away and clapping his hand to Louis’ right cheek, swift and hard. Louis cried out, dropping his head to the bed with a sob and another few seconds of tongue fucking and Louis was coming, spilling onto his duvet and stomach, trembling. Louis was shouting  _ fuck _ and  _ Harry _ and making the most obscene noises that Harry nearly came on the spot.

Harry kissed Louis’ rim until he was spent, collapsing down onto the bed in an awkward sideways position, an impressive maneuver to avoid the sticky sheets. Harry shuffled up to lay on his side behind him, spooning him and pressing his painfully hard cock into his absolute favourite part of Louis. He kissed the back of his neck, damp with sweat and burning hot.

“You okay?”

“I’m never letting you leave this flat.” Louis said, huffing to catch his breath. “You were right, you’re pretty good at that.”

Harry hummed a slight laugh, almost unconsciously rutting himself against Louis.

“Let me catch my breath babe, and I’m gonna take care of you.”

“I’m not pressuring you.” Harry said with a short laugh. “I promise. Just need a bit of relief.”

Harry planted kisses all over Louis neck and shoulder, grazing teeth across his skin and making Louis shudder.

“What’s your surname, Harry?”

“Styles.”

Louis turned his head slightly.

“Harry Styles.” Louis said. “Nice.”

“Thanks.” Harry laughed. “Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis hummed, and flipped himself over to face Harry.

“Getting a bit warm in here.” He said. “Sticky.”

“That’s not the reason it’s sticky, Lou.” Harry grinned, biting his lip as he wrapped his hand around his own cock, stroking lazily as he stared unrelentingly into Louis’ eyes. 

Louis slowly ran his hand down Harry’s chest, Harry gasping as fingers grazed his nipple and Louis immediately dipped his head and took the nipple into his mouth. Harry’s blood was on fire, his toes curling as Louis took his nipple between his teeth. 

“Jesus.” He mumbled.

Louis gave Harry’s nipple a last lick before shifting himself, pushing Harry flat on the bed and quickly kissing down his torso before pulling at his wrist, wrenching Harry’s hand away from his cock. Louis grabbed it and gently suckled at Harry’s head, causing Harry’s body to jerk.

Harry finally,  _ finally  _ got his relief; Louis was working quickly and sunk down on Harry, licking and bobbing his head in earnest and wrapping his fingers around the base. Harry pushed long fingers into Louis’ hair, still very slightly damp from his shower, or was it sweat? He wanted to pull Louis closer but resisted; tension and heat was building in the pit of his stomach, being pulled higher and higher and when he looked down and Louis met his eyes, his hips started bucking of their own accord, Louis timing his mouth with Harry’s thrusts.

“Louis, I’m-” Harry gasped for air. “I’m gonna come-”

Louis groaned loudly against Harry’s cock; Harry hips snapped up, up, up, faster and faster and as he came, Louis pulled off slightly, his tongue flat on the underside of Harry’s pulsating cock as Harry’s thrusts became more and more minute before dropping off completely.

Harry was floating and he could barely see straight, wincing as Louis licked at his head gently, cleaning up. Louis caught his breath, looking up at Harry as he licked his lips and Harry damn well nearly lost his mind all over again.

“Let me get this thing off the bed.” Louis chuckled as he tugged at the duvet; Harry shuffled as minutely as he could to allow Louis to pull it from under him. He threw his head down on the pillow and Louis joined him. 

“You’ve got a magic mouth.” Harry slurred, feeling his eyelids drooping. “Didn’t last very long. Watching you come from my tongue nearly finished me off as it is. Gimme a kiss.”

Louis kissed Harry with a smile, lazily running his tongue over Harry’s already open mouth. Harry could taste his own come very slightly and he reluctantly felt a thrill from it.

“Have a nap, babe.” Louis said quietly. “Let me give you a cuddle.”

Harry flipped over, turning his back into Louis and shuffling back into him.

“You know what else this magic mouth can do?”

Harry hummed in question, trying not to betray in his tone that he was very, very interested in finding out exactly what else that mouth can do.

“ _ Never gonna give you up…” _ Louis sang quietly, before giggling,  _ “never gonna let you down…” _

“Sing something else!” Harry laughed. “Anything else!”

\---

When Harry woke up he was cold and alone. As he stirred into consciousness he sat up on Louis’ bed, seeing him walk in with two cups of tea.

“You’re awake.” Louis smiled.

“Yeah.” Harry croaked. “What’s the time?”

“Quarter to three.”

“Ugh.” Harry groaned, thanking Louis as he handed him a cup. “When did it get so late?”

Louis just grinned at him, sitting down on the bed and leaning over to place a sweet kiss on Harry’s mouth. 

“You must be hungry. You want some lunch?”

“Um-” Harry said, drinking his tea quickly. “I need to shoot off, actually. I have some things to do at home before I head off to work tonight.”

“Oh.” Louis smiled politely. “Okay.”

“Thanks, though.”

Harry put his cup down on the nightstand and started to get dressed, feeling Louis’ eyes watching his every move.

“The station’s easy to find, right? I can’t remember much from last night, plus it was dark.”

“Yeah, you’ll see it from the end of the street, love.” Louis said. “Harry?”

Harry turned his body to fully face Louis, zipping up his jeans.

“Hm?”

“Did you have a nice time?”

Harry’s heart melted slightly, feeling his face break in two with a wide smile.

“The absolute best.” He said, making sure his tone conveyed his sincerity. He crawled back onto the bed towards Louis, grabbing him by the ankles and pulling him close; luckily Louis had just put his own cup down. He crawled on top of Louis and kissed him passionately, clasping a hand in his. “Thank you.”

Louis could only smile and hum an acknowledgment as his ears tinged pink, which made Harry smile all over again. He retreated from the bed to find his tshirt.

“Hey,” Louis said, “twelve hours ago we’d never even met.”

Harry grinned at him, nodding and shrugging around him, as if to acknowledge everything they’d done. Louis stood to his feet.

“Right,” Harry sighed heavily, walking into the living room to retrieve his phone which he’d noticed with a surge of affection had been put on charge by Louis. “I’ll be off.”

Louis followed; he was standing awkwardly by the kitchen area biting his thumbnail.

“Will I see you again?” He asked in a small voice, sounding more vulnerable than Harry had seen him. 

“Yeah, course.” Harry shrugged, walking over to Louis and slipping an arm around his waist, pulling him close for a last kiss. “I know where you live, don’t I?”

Harry felt Louis watching him in disbelief as he crossed the room. As he pulled Louis’ front door open, he turned around as he slipped out, grinning widely as Louis stared at him.

“But-”

Harry slammed the door. He was going to wait until he got home but he felt cruel; as he trotted down the stairs, emerging into the cold, bright daylight he opened Facebook on his phone, quickly typing in  _ Louis Tomlinson _ and hitting  _ Add Friend  _ as he made his way back to Tottenham Hale station.

_ Louis accepted your friend request. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://catfishau.tumblr.com/) And the rebloggable post for this fic is [here!](https://catfishau.tumblr.com/post/171882421221/dinosaursmate-take-me-to-your-heart) Please reblog if you enjoyed.
> 
> Okay [so](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) I was on the bus and this drunk guy got on. I was all, "oh boy, here we go." He started singing at this couple who were standing up and I was like, "aw man, I'm glad that's not me. I'd be so pissed off." The [next](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) time I looked up, they'd made friends with him and were having a serious conversation about Pokemon Go and collecting Pokemon together.


End file.
